Autistic Socialism
Hi, Elliot Rodger here. The rodge can no longer be dodged. A new era is upon /pol/, a golden dawn of Autistic Socialism. It is time for I, Elliot Rodger, the Supreme Gentleman of Magnificent Eloquence, to ethnically cleanse the world of feminist , extroverted and normalfag filth. If elected, I shall exact "The Final Retribution", the permanent solution to our neurotypical problem. Manifesto OATH I pledge allegiance to the Supreme Gentleman, Elliot Rodger '' ''To purge the world of normalfaggotry and bring many GF and happiness To squeeze the puss out the degenerate zit whenever it rears its ugly head And to forge an autistic society based on the principles of National Socialism One goal, one spectrum, one gentleman PLATFORM * The Final Retribution bill >'Step one'- All males will undergo rigorous psychological and cognitive testing, after which they will be given a desirability rating based on their IQ and how introverted and rational of a personality they seem to possess. >'Step two'- All females of breeding age shall be rounded up and posted online on a government auction site >'Step three'-The Autsoc Government shall issue a new digital currency named "Slutcoin" to citizens, in proportion to their rating(see step one), with many undesirables not being issued any coins at all. Slutcoin cannot be traded anywhere and can only be used on the auction site. >'Step four'- The most autistic get all the 10/10s, while most NT's settle for 2/10s if given any coins at all >'Step five'- Women not sold in auction killed off to prevent the degenerates breeding with other neurotypicals. Remaining women shall be fitted with an electronic government-issued chastity belt that irreversibly logs every time it's unlocked. Sex shall be limited to oral except for procreation purposes to prevent women from receiving pleasure as well as to limit excuses for unlocking their belts, as white-knighting faggots are sure to feel pity and unlock the sluts. This will allow us to oust the white knighters, stop unauthorized breeding and put the gender traitors to the public firing squad. >'Step six'-The remaining neurotypicals die off childless and alone as most autists did before the great revolution, and a new species of humans is born, a generation of specialists and introverts in a world they can finally call their own >'Step seven'- ??? >'Step eight'- Utopia * *Quasi-sharia law regarding women All women are required to be accompanied by their master and be covered up at all times on non-private property. Acceptable areas of a woman to show in public are the eyes, mouth and nose, provided that at least 50% of the face is covered at any given time. A burqa, balaclava or any other garment covering the face is mandatory for women. A woman found violating this section shall herself be violated, unless that being the primary intention, in which case the key to her chastity belt shall be destroyed. A man found guilty of intentionally allowing the above to happen in public shall be charged with "Inducing jealousy", a crime against humanity that shall warrant him the firing squad. *Traps are considered biologically male and shall be exempt from this law. However, since some can easily be mistaken for females, all traps must wear a yellow badge stating they are trans, similar to the Jude badge in Nazi Germany. Any person found counterfeiting these badges or faking being trans shall be beheaded by dull knife. * Establishing a rational, free market economy based on saving and investing rather than consumer spending The market, shall in most cases stay unregulated, with tax being derived entirely from VAT to encourage saving. With the dumb womyns(most notorious consumer spenders) ousted, a new economic model shall be devised based on saving money and investing into the national economy. Look at the US if you want to know anything about the waste of spending: Americans spend more per capita than any other people, and where does that money go to? Some 7 year old gook 5,000 miles away wearing a diaper, as he can't take bathroom breaks in the sweatshop. More specifically, that money goes to the jews that hire the gooks. The same jews that did 9/11. Do you want those people getting more money than they already have? Thought so. Small business, low taxation/regulation and the pre-income tax economy worked, and it can do so again. * All non-empathogenic or "social" drugs legalized * Freedom to practice and abstain from religion (State secularism) * All men shall attend school wearing a Nazi uniform and an armband with a puzzle piece on it. Every classroom shall contain a picture of Elliot on the wall that is used by students to pledge the oath to every morning History On January 3rd in our autistic year of 1AR (After Retribution), the Autistic Socialist party was founded by ThePurifier to spread the infallible ideology of our dear savior, The Supreme Gentleman. He was a martyr who, unfazed by moralfaggotry, gallantly fought to the death the non-autistic scum who denied him and many others before him a girlfriend. By committing himself to the day of retribution, he set in stone the act that immortalized our ideology in infamy and benchmarked the start of a new human era (As seen by the date above). The jewish femo-neurotypical media tried to portray him as a mentally ill loner to dirty and distort his image, as they were afraid that the people might rise up against them after Elliot inspired them through a deed so profoundly valiant and selfless.In a wave of hostility and obscurity the media buried our ideology, unbeknownst to them that it is a seed. What they didn't understand is that Elliot is not a human being. He is not falliable and he is not arbitrary.His intellect is beyond any human comprehension. The world was against him because otherwise, it wouldn't have been fair. He is a god, a life force, a spirit, an idea. Nothing is more powerful than an idea whose time has come. Eat shit, normies. Recruitment To join AutSoc, you must go on a parliamentary thread and post (with a tripcode) the party oath shown in the Manifesto section. ThePurifier will then add your name on the members list. Members * ThePurifier (!YVs8YSqB/c) * Mantimes2 (!a6x89.3xys) Category:Political Parties Category:Autistic Socialism Category:Articles